My Doctor's A Pervert!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Rin's older brother, Rinto died in an accident. Ten years later, she has a meltdown. She wakes up in the hospital with a tall, blonde doctor that has a striking resemblance to Rinto. The only downside is he's kinda of...flirtacious.


**Hi ho! **

**Right now, I'm very, very distracted because I accidently clicked on an Uta no Prince-sama BL CD, and I can't stop listening. And it doesn't help that I'm wearing headphones. ./.**

**So I'm trying to get this done while blushing like mad. Great.**

**((HOW DO THE SEIYUUS DO THIS? SO PROFESSIONAL.)) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was walking in the park, my hands shoved into my jacket pockets. A small tune that I whistle often slipped from my mouth occasionally.

"Man! My brother's so annoying!"

"Right? Mine too! He always nags me about everything!"

"I wish he'd leave me alone!"

"Drop dead, nii-chan!"

I turned around sharply, my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oi…shut up, you unappreciative idiots," I muttered darkly. I walked away, irritated that my peaceful walk in the park was interrupted by those two moronic girls.

"…."

.

.

As soon as I thought I walked far enough, I stopped. My eyes looked at the ground sadly.

_'Rinto-nii…..'_ I thought. _'I miss you…a lot.'_

* * *

_"Riiinto-nii!"_

_A young, five year old Kagamine Rin ran up to her older brother, who was seventeen, five months from turning eighteen._

_"Mm? What is it, Rin-chan?" he asked, adjusting the small red hairclips that prevented his shaggy bangs from covering his eyes. _

_"When I'm older, I'm going to be a pop star!" she exclaimed, her large cerulean eyes were wide and dream filled. Rinto smiled at his little sister. He squatted down to her height, and put a hand on her head._

_"Well then, I'm going to go to your first concert," he said, grinning widely. "But only if you give me free tickets." He winked at his little sister. The blonde five year old pouted._

_"Jeez, Rinto-nii, you're so cheap!"_

* * *

_HOOOONK!_

_"RIN!"_

_Rin felt herself get pushed aside._

_CRASH!_

_"RINTO-NII!"_

_Blood was everywhere…..everywhere….._

_"Rinto-nii! Are you okay?" Rin ran to her brother, who was lying on the gravelly street in a puddle of his blood. One eye was sealed shut, and the other eye was half lidded, and the bright cerulean orb that was so full of life earlier was a dark, lifeless cobalt. A small stream of blood trickled from his bottom lip. Bruises, scratches, bleeding cuts, and wounds covered Rinto's body. Blood was streaming down from his forehead, matting his blonde bangs with crimson. Rinto slowly turned his head to Rin, who was staring at him with wide, teary eyes. He managed to curve his lips into a small smile, filled with warmth. He seemed to ignore the blood that was running down his mouth._

_"Guess I'm not…going…to your….first con…cert…" he whispered. He weakly stroked Rin's small hand. "Sorry….Rin-chan."_

_His hand grew limp and ceased to stroke Rin's hand lovingly. His one open eye was left open, forever staring into the sky. The smile was still on Rinto's face, as if he was about to wake up and say it was all a sick joke. _

_Rin's eyes grew wider and large teardrops fell._

_She put a hand on Rinto's eerily still, blood stained chest. She brought the hand back to see that her palm was red, red with her dead brother's blood. _

_"Rinto-nii...?" she mumbled, a small teardrop splashing onto Rinto's pale cheek. "Rinto-nii!" She grabbed his cold hand. "RINTO-NIIIIII!"_

_People who were walking along the street stopped to stare. They stopped to stare in horror at all the blood. They stopped to stare at the dead body. They stopped to stare at a small girl screaming to the skies next to the dead body._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Someone call 911!"_

_"Oh, that poor child…."_

_Rin threw herself at Rinto's corpse, and blood stained her white sundress. Salty tears mixed with his blood. _

_"RINTO-NIIIIIIIIIII!"_

* * *

A small cluster of tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. I brought a trembling hand to my face.

"The blood…..the blood…..Rinto-nii's blood…." I whispered. "The blood…..the blood! GET THE BLOOD OFF!" My body was shaking badly, even though it was about eighty two degrees out.

People stopped to stare at me, just like _that_ day.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she insane?"

"Is she having a meltdown?"

"Someone call 911!"

It's just like that day. I felt my legs tremble, and my knees hit concrete.

All I could see was a small sliver of light before it disappeared and I was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_I was standing in darkness._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Rin-chan!"_

_I turned around to see a tall, blonde boy with red hairclips in his shaggy bangs and a baby face._

"_Rinto-nii?!" I exclaimed. I ran towards him, smiling. "Rinto-nii!"_

"_You killed me, Rin-chan…."_

_I froze, and my blood ran cold. I looked at him with wide eyes._

"_You killed me, Rin-chan….if you had just listened to me and not crossed the street, I wouldn't be dead right now!" His once warm, cheerful blue eyes were a sharp ice blue, filled with hatred. I staggered back slightly. I brought my hand to my face again._

_He's right…..it was my fault….it was my fault….my fault…._

_I'm sorry…_

_I stared at my hand._

_I'm sorry…_

_The blood…..the blood…._

_I'm sorry._

_I should've died, not Rinto-nii._

_I'm sorry!_

"_You killed me, Rin-chan!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED ME!"_

* * *

"_**I'M SORRY!**_"

I shot up, panting heavily. I touched my cheek, which felt wet. Was I crying?

Where am I anyway?

I was sitting up in bed; the sheets were wrinkled and the pillow was wet with fresh tears. There was a tube attached to my arm, and the tube led to this large, metallic contraption with lots of buttons and switches. The walls were minty green, and there was a clipboard on the door across the door. I'm assuming I'm in a hospital.

The door with the clipboard opened and in came a tall, blonde man who looked about twenty with a lab coat. A silver stethoscope hung from his neck and narrow, black glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Behind those glasses were round, baby blue eyes that had a warm light in them; a light that had the comfort of a glowing nightlight. His eyes reminded me so much of…

"Rinto-nii…." I whispered.

"Hm?" The doctor raised a thin eyebrow.

Crap, he heard me.

"A-Ah…nothing."

He tilted his head, reminding me of a curious child or a lost puppy. I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm.

'_Wait! Why am I blushing? He's like, twenty! Three years older than me! A-And it's not like I have a crush on him or something. Love at first sight doesn't exist!' _I thought, shaking my head. The man at the door—who I'm assuming is a doctor—tilted his head further. Act your own age, man!

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking towards the bed. "You gave us quite a shock. You collapsed in the park." He gave me a reassuring smile. "But you're here, healthy, and alive now." He flashed another smile.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

He walked beside the bed and—

"Hah-?"

His forehead was pressed against mine, and our noses were touching. Our lips were about half a centimeter apart. All I could see was his eyes. Those clear, overwhelmingly warm, baby blue eyes that can hypnotize within a single glance. He has Rinto-nii's eyes…..

The long, slightly wavy, blonde bangs that covered part of his eyes looked soft and I felt the urge to run my fingers through them. A short, stubby ponytail stuck out from the back of his head. I looked down at his lips, which were a soft pink and they looked slightly shiny. I mentally giggled at the thought of him putting on lip gloss. His jawline was sharp and strong, and he had no stubble. No blemishes adorned his face; he had perfect, smooth, pale skin. He reminds me of Rinto-nii…

The warm blue eyes, the blonde hair, no stubble, no blemishes…he's like a replica, only with a ponytail.

After moments of getting lost in his…everything, I then realized what I was doing and my face burned with embarrassment. Pushing him away from both of my arms, I shouted, "Whaddya think you're doing?!" A small, playful smile formed on his face and a small glint of light sparkled in his hypnotizing eyes.

"Checking your temperature of course~" he replied in a light, airy tone, and stuck out a teasing tongue. "You were pretty warm. Do you feel cold? I'll warm you up for you~"

You know how I said that he reminds me of Rinto-nii and all that shit?

I take that back. All of it.

He's nothing like Rinto-nii.

…..Okay, maybe in looks, but not personality!

"P-Perv!" I shouted and pointed a finger at him. "Pervert! Sicko! Disgusting! What's wrong with you?! Flirting with a little girl that you're a billion years older than!" That last part hit a nerve, considering that his left eye began twitching.

"For your information, I'm twenty-one, and I don't think you're _that_ young for me to be a billion years older than you," he responded, irritated. I crossed my arms in defiance and harrumphed.

"Hmph. I'm seventeen, mind you. That makes you four years older than me. Pervert." I said the last part in a blunt tone. The twitch became more noticeable and a small vein popped on his forehead.

"Well, how do you expect me to restrain myself from flirting with an adorable girl?~" he smirked.

"….Are you some kind of lolicon?" I won't tell, I promise."

He didn't even try hiding his twitch anymore. He walked towards me and—

"OW! THAT HURTS, YOU JERK!"

No, we weren't doing what you thought we were doing, ya little perverts. I swear, you're no better than this dude….

"I won't let go until you say sorry," he said in a monotone voice, and continued to stretch my cheeks out.

"OWWW! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!"

"Apologize to this piece of gorgeousness."

"EGOMANIAC MUCH?"

"Loud much?"

"AUGH, FINE. I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? NOW LET GO BEFORE I KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE."

He let go and my hands immediately went to my cheeks. I turned to the blonde man and glared at him. "You're a real jerk. How'd _you_ become a doctor?" I asked, actually curious.

"Lots and lots of cramming in med school," he answered.

"…I really hope you're joking."

.

.

.

.

.

"So….how's the weather?"

.

.

.

"Pfft….." I put a hand over my mouth. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" I clutched my stomach. "Out of all conversation savers, you chose that one?! Ahahaha!" The blonde doctor's face turned a light pink.

"Sh-Shut up! You made it awkward!

"Ah right," I remarked. "What's your name, pervert doctor?"

Twitch.

"Don't call me pervert doctor," he responded.

"Whatever~ So what's your name?"

He took off his black glasses and turned to me.

"Len. Kagamine Len." He winked. "But call me Dr. Len please."

* * *

**The-The BL CD. I think I've become a fledgling yaoi fangirl. ./.**

**Anyways, this story's probably not going to go anywhere, because I was half asleep and flustered from BL CDs. CDS. As in plural. I discovered more. ./.**

**Rin's personality was everywhere, and Len was kind of two faced, and just….blegh. **

**Maybe it'll become better later on, but right now, it's awful. -D-''**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
